Valentin Cassadine
Valentin is the son of Mikkos Cassadine. He is considered to be the most dangerous of the Cassadines. Currently, he is the Cassadine heir, having thought he killed Nikolas Cassadine. He is the father of Charlotte Cassadine, although her conception is complicated. The Cassadine Heir After being considered the most dangerous Cassadine for years, Valentin finally surfaced to claim his piece of the estate. He showed up on Cassadine Island and killed Nikolas after forcing him to sign over the family fortune to Valentin. From there he came to Port Charles to settle into life at Wyndemere. Along the way, it was revealed that he had a daughter named Charlotte. Her conception was complex. While kidnapped by Stavros, one of Lulu's eggs were removed. It was meant to be a child for he and Lulu. However, Valentin discovered that his sperm was being used instead so he stole the embroyo and had it carried by a surrogate. Thus Lulu Spencer was Charlotte's mother. The two have had many ups and downs as they worked out a custody arrangement. He also found love with Nina Reeves, although their relationship was just as tumultuous as his attempts to gain full custody of his daughter. Things finally fell apart when it was revealed that he hired someone to pretend to be her presumed dead daughter. He is now single and living on Spoon Island with his daughter. Rise from the Ashes Learning the Nikolas is alive Personality Valentin is a complex man. He can be very cruel, and manipulative. This is why he has been deemed the most dangerous Cassadine. But he has been shaped by many events of his life, including a debilitating scoliosis and cranial-facial distortion. He had surgery to correct these things but rejection from women and his own family led to some of his cruelty. On the flip side, he loves his daughter more than life himself. He indulges Charlotte any chance he can get, giving her the life he wanted for himself. When it comes to romantic relationships, he tends to love hard (coming close to being obsessed depending on the other person). In the end, he has built himself a fearsome reputation and does not want it tarnished. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Valentin's misdeeds: * Was the source of many 'incidents' for father Mikkos * Stole the Chimera Virus from the WSB * Burned down Bedlington Academy with the Headmaster inside * Freelanced for Cesar Faison * Head of a diamond theft ring in the Ukraine * Worked with crimelords Cassandra Pierce and Olivia Jerome * Tried to kill Helena Cassadine * Took over Cassadine Island * Poisoned Helena * Held Nikolas and many others hostage on Cassadine Island * Killed Nikolas Cassadine * Threatened various people at gunpoint and shot Kevin Collins in the shoulder * Erased the WSB file on him * Tried to kidnap his daughter to take her on the run with him * Hired Sasha Gilmore to pretend to be Nina Reeves' daughter Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Valentin's medical history: * Cranial-facial distortion on the right side of his face; needed surgery to correct it * Scoliosis: Caused many issues throughout his body. He had painful surgery to correct it * Shot in the stomach * Assaulted by various members of Port Charles throughout the years